


The REAL Victim

by AbeeChua, OZYtheMANDIAS (AbeeChua)



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Family Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeeChua/pseuds/AbeeChua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeeChua/pseuds/OZYtheMANDIAS
Summary: Homelander is just this psychopathic, messed up killer. He is the world's greatest superhero and he can do whatever the fuck he wants.Just a simple character study as to who the Homelander really is.





	1. Chapter 1

The boy rolled around in the blanket. The thin material did little to protect his soft skin against the cold hard floor. He opened his eyes and sucked on his left thumb, willing himself to not be scared.

So alone, so cold, so scared.

He tried to hide under the blanket but the tears kept pooling around his blue eyes. He sniffled quietly, coiling tighter around himself. The room was dark, just like every other night when they want him to go to sleep.

He knows nothing but loneliness in this dark tiled room.

A muffled cry tore itself through the Toddler’s throat. When he is just too terrified of the dark and he couldn’t control himself anymore, he cried, he balled his eyes out, he screamed for anyone to come for him, for someone to care for him, to protect him. He just wanted some warmth.

But he never got it.

-PAGE BREAK-

He woke up with a thud. His back aching slightly as he found himself on the floor. It was not the first time he had fell over his comfy large bed and slept through the night.

Homelander groaned inwardly and shook his head slightly. He couldn’t really tell the time as he was used to sleeping with the lights on. He used his x-ray vision to look through the curtains to find that the sun has only started to rise.

He laid his head on the side of the bed and sighed. He is a superhero god damn it. He shouldn’t be this affected by waking up on the floor.

But it definitely triggered unpleasant memories from his _less-than-happy _childhood. He never had a bed until he was 6. Even then, the bed was only big enough to fit his small size and the mattress was almost as hard as a carpeted floor.

God he hated Dr Vogelbaum. He hated all them scientists actually.

He wrapped his arms around his knees, finding comfort in his own warmth, just like how he used to during his time in the lab. He rested his chin on his arm and stared at the floor, mind wondering how it’s like to be loved.

He missed Stillwell again. He really wanted to see her, needed her to hold him.

Quietly he closed his eyes, steeled his mind and finally got up to get ready for the day.

_I’m the world’s greatest superhero. I don’t need cuddling. I can do whatever the fuck I want. _


	2. Chapter 2

He’s excited. The boy is smiling gleefully while patiently waiting for the nurses to set up the little bath tub in the room. He’s waving his tiny hands animatedly at their very welcomed presence in the room.

He tried mumbling to get their attention. A nurse actually turned to look at him and carefully approached him. She picked the young toddler up and smiled at him warmly. The boy started bouncing at this, happy to play.

They gently strip him off his leotard and set him into the warm water. The nice nurse handed him a rubber ducky that makes noises every time he squeezed.

While the boy was completely distracted by the ducky in his hands, the nurse made quick work in bathing the child.

“We’re all done here, now I’ll leave you to play for a bit in the water.” She splashed some water onto his face, earning a series of chuckle from the child.

She turned around and prepared a pair of fresh leotard when she suddenly heard a burst from the tub. She looked over and the boy’s face was scrunched up, nose sniffling as he started to tear up.

The rubber ducky in his hand had burst by accident. He must’ve accidentally squeezed too hard in his excitement.

Instead of running over and comfort the child, the nurses in the room all ran out and locked the heavy metal door behind them. Only the kind nurse peeked inside from the little glass window on the door.

The boy wailed. He cried so loud but no one ever came. He didn’t understand why. However, he will forever remember that he cried until he had no energy left and was left in endless despair that a soul that young should never have experienced.

-PAGE BREAK-

He stared out into the streets, mind clearly distant. He didn’t pick up on the sound of knocking on his room door.

He was staring at a pair of parents with their young daughter, having some fun in the park. She was riding her little tricycle slightly ahead of her parents while they held hands and talked sweetly with each other.

The girl stopped and turned around to look at her parents. Her mother warmly smiled and said something that Homelander can only assume to be sweet words of encouragement. He felt tears welling up and he blinked quickly and looked away.

He never had anyone comfort him, let alone encourage him warmly. Everyone was just so scared of him and treated him like an object.

_Am I really unloveable? _

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on the Homelander. I binged The Boys within 2 days and boy what a ride it has been. I found myself absolutely terrified by this Superman-turned-dark but still very intrigued by just what made him into what he is. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! I have some more chapters planned that will be posted in due time but I have no plan in making it into a story. Please leave comments, I love them. XD


End file.
